A Different Nature
by Lynacks
Summary: Furukawa Miki isn't considered normal by any standards. She may seem innocent and sweet, but underneath it all... she holds an extreme case of masochism and an obsession with tennis player Nakajima Gumi. Any touch or mention of the girl sends Miki into a fit of pleasure, and her friends are determined to give this strange girl a chance at a normal love life!


Songs. _Songs._ And Domino's apparently makes me think of masochists. Have you guys seen that ridiculous commercial? Of course you have. While I think the idea is nice, the commercial itself it just... dumb. The videos making fun of it certainly make it funnier though.

Anyway, enjoy this!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm just an average person. I don't own anything Vocaloid.

* * *

_**A Different Nature**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: #firepits**_

Saturdays were meant to be spent relaxing after a week of torture, be it sleeping, watching TV all day or going out shopping. Where it wasn't supposed to be spent was in school, and unfortunately, Furukawa Miki was one to suffer through another morning spent looking at the teacher she abhorred.

"Now let's go through some examples…" her teacher began to the group of five students, all of them troublemakers and Miki's unfortunate group of friends.

The first, of course, was the worst of them all, Cul. Nobody knew her real name aside from her brother, and she wasn't about to give it to them even after three years. She was busily texting someone with her phone out and about in her hand, staring at the back of the man writing down problems for them to work on. She occasionally wrote something down to not get another weekend wasted by school, but overall her attention was mainly on someone obviously enjoying their morning.

The next two were sort of mysterious, but once you knew them you'd _know_ them. Shion Kaito and Akaito, twin brothers. Both seemed mature and were magnets to girls that would gawk over them and sometimes ask them out. They would decline every time, saying they had things to focus on. There was much debate over who dyed their hair, since Akaito had red hair and Kaito had blue hair, but neither could answer seriously. But beneath all the pretty boy qualities, the two were geeky gamers that hid in their tech-ridden basement to play video games. Sometimes they'd bring their gaming worlds into reality which caused some dangerous situations, and their mom had put them into therapy.

Then there was Hatsune Miku, the normal "average quality" girl. The only strange feature was her monster-long hair that was dyed a vibrant teal. Though it looked natural enough, and nobody questioned her choice for that color. She didn't really get why she was with this sort of group, but they accepted her normal self as a refreshing change. Although she could somewhat see why – Kaito would've been the only one in their group that didn't have red hair, so she made up for it by being a "different shade." She also had a pyromaniac hiding inside of her, and would freeze and the sight of fire and anything related to it; she often liked to burn and set things on fire, so they didn't know if they could call her normal or not when it happened.

Miki knew she herself wasn't someone one would consider "normal" either. She knew she seemed innocent and one of the sweetest girls to be around. The crushed little ahoge on her head made her seem a bit air headed as well, but if anyone actually knew her, they'd know she was an extremely masochistic girl who had an obsession with Nakajima Gumi, a girl one year their senior that played tennis. She could go from normally talking to everyone to frozen and staring at the green-haired girl whilst biting her lip and crushing her legs together. Sometimes she took pleasure from Cul's verbal insults, to the point it became uncomfortable for everyone involved.

It wasn't something she could deny, but most of the people who witnessed it, immediately thought negatively of her; only the people around her could truly understand what it meant to be an outcast among the normal kids.

Soon enough–yeah right–they were free from the hell they called school. Cul closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket, a light jingle of keys making Kaito and Akaito jump up in joy. "Ohh!" the blue-haired boy shouted, twirling around the redhead in happiness. "We're going there?!"

At the sound of the question, Miku jumped in surprise. "Again?" she sighed, dragging her feet even slower behind her. Miki giggled and pushed her forward, getting her walking into a normal pace again. "But-" the tealette uttered, wanting to stop right then and there.

"No!" both Shion boys yelled, grabbing her arms to prevent her from fleeing. "You need cyberspace!"

"Cyberspace doesn't like me!"

Cul stopped in front of the car she borrowed from a friend, and glared at the three bickering. "Shut up, you all know I'm not going for you," she harshly said, turning to unlock the doors. Miki snickered and caused her to jump a little, but aside from a small blush, Cul stayed as stoic as she could. "Hurry up."

"Nope, the tennis team is practicing today, I'll meet you guys there later!" Miki happily said, waving energetically to show her eagerness to watch Gumi play. Kaito rolled his eyes but flicked her ahoge with playfulness, earning a small puff of her cheeks.

He chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. Go on, those short skirts aren't going to be there all afternoon," he joked, jumping into the front seat of the car. They all watched her disappear after that, wondering when her cheetah abilities suddenly came to be.

* * *

Miki sighed into her palms, cherry red eyes softly gazing upon the running green-haired girl she was obsessed with. Or rather, in love with. Sure, she couldn't resist going into fits due to her…strange nature, but she could still think properly, and she knew deep down she was in love with the tennis player. Gumi was smart, athletic and extremely nice to everyone she knew, but also had a playful side when she was with her friends. All that put together, and Miki was on cloud nine.

"I'm so not in her league though…" she whispered in sadness, the truth of her words sinking into her chest. It was hard to admit, but she knew she'd never get a chance to at least talk to Gumi. The other girl was simply too unapproachable, with a group of friends that were _normal_. Miki wasn't normal.

The coach looked up and playfully glared at the redhead atop the bleachers, bringing his whistle closer to his mouth. Gumi and another girl were done with their laps, and conversing with each other, Gumi giving off a laugh or two here and there. Miki loved the way she looked when she was smiling, and she couldn't help but snap a photo of it before the ear-piercing scream of the whistle cut off her thoughts.

Everyone was looking at her while she took slow steps and hopped off the bleachers at a dangerous height. "I'm sorry!" she shouted, bending down to bow in apology. It happened often at their practices, often enough that the coach would question her want to join the team. She always denied with confidence.

"Go on now, troublemaker," he grinned, lightly pushing her shoulder. At the sight of his team staring at them in a sort of expecting way, he shook his head. "Ah…Furukawa?"

Her spin to turn to him was almost perfectly elegant, her ahoge jumping in excitement. "Yes, sir?" she asked politely, clutching the left strap on her backpack. Miki almost glanced to the side where Gumi was staring at the two, casually leaning on the short fence with her arms spread out and hanging off the metal. Her black boy shorts and grey shirt were such a great combination on her, and showed off her body without exposing too much, unlike the others that wore either bloomers or too-short shorts with tight or short shirts. She almost started blushing, but kept calm.

"Well, if you don't cause any trouble, you can…er…do whatever it is you always do," he awkwardly explained, failing at his façade of being a strict coach. He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his black hair in embarrassment. The girls snickered and giggled behind him, causing a small blush to grow on his face.

Miki giggled along with them and nodded, bowing once more to seal the deal. "Thank you!" she smiled, heading back to her usual spot. The coach sighed and blew his whistle again, sending them running again.

For another hour she watched them run in circles, never getting bored of the tomboyish green-haired girl. Miki sighed once she got a text from her dad, demanding she head home. Again, she jumped off the bleachers and thanked the coach for his kindness.

"Not all the time, you know!" he called back to her running form.

* * *

"I don't know, Miku-chan…" Miki softly murmured into her room, staring sadly at her web cam. On the other side, Miku was giving her a small smile of understanding.

"I get it," she replied, scribbling down something onto her notebook. Her hair was let down and shining from just having taken a shower. To accommodate with the heavy heat of the night, Miki could see small, skinny straps on her shoulders, meaning they both thought about tank tops. "But you _should_ talk to her."

Miki groaned and spun in her computer chair, her toes fiddling with each other. She was slightly ashamed of letting herself come to such a level, especially with someone she didn't even know. She was one of those people who judged before actually knowing someone, a total hypocrite. "I can't! What if she ends up being something other than what my fantasies come up with?!"

Her teal-haired counterpart shook her head, "Then you let her go, find someone new-"

"We aren't dating!" Miki interrupted, running her hands through her red hair as a way of letting her frustration out. She knew it wasn't fair to Miku to be dumping this on her.

"Look, Cul-chan invited us over to her place tonight," Miku slowly started, trying to change the subject. Her eyes took on a dangerous gleam, something Miki didn't really want to see. "She's going to be having the "first summer barbeque" we had last year... and she'll be using her fire pit!" Miku nearly jumped in joy at the thought, probably thinking of a million things to set on fire.

Miki giggled, shrugging, "I'll have to ask my dad, but I doubt he'll say no. When does this thing start?" If she had enough time, she could shower and get ready before leaving, but standing in front of a fire pit left their clothing smelly for days...

"It starts at eight! But she's not just inviting us you know, so... be careful, okay?" Miku advised with a nod of her head, talking about Miki's tendencies. The redhead scoffed and rolled her cherry eyes, nodding along with her before Miku logged off of her Skype, leaving her to stare at a blank screen.

She sighed and stood from her seat, stretching and letting out a breath of relief. "Dad!" she yelled, going through her drawers. He made a very loud hum in reply, probably busy with making dinner. "Can I got out tonight? To Cul-chan's house!"

He very obviously did not approve of her being friends with someone like Cul, but he had to admit Miki was never in safer hands when around her. She heard a loud sigh; she smiled and then jumped when he said it was alright.

Since there was going to be food over there, Miki hastily changed her clothes into some black shorts and a light blue fluorescent tank top and brushed her hair before checking her phone. Cul lived about fifteen minutes away, and since Miki enjoyed being at a get-together early, she put on her matching blue high tops and ran out of her apartment, not forgetting to kiss her dad on the cheek.

"Bye-bye!"

He shook his head at her and proceeded cooking for himself. "Bye-bye..."

Miki approached Cul's place in no time and heard the redhead exclaiming loudly inside, both Shion brothers inside as well from what she could tell. She allowed herself in since Cul never locked it when she was home, and smiled when she saw her friends already standing around.

"Oh, how was tennis practice?" Kaito asked, mixing something in a bowl. Rather, mixing and eating whatever it was, his brother mirroring him in almost every way. Miki gave him a thumbs up and giggled, poking her finger into the cool brown mix, sticking it in her mouth to avoid spilling it.

Sitting on her counter, Cul nodded in greeting and threw Miki a bowl containing all sorts of frozen meat. "Cook it," she said, swinging her legs to and fro without a care in the world. The redhead nodded, feeling a little good from the hit on her chest.

Outside Miku was chatting with a pinkette, and older woman probably older than all of them combined from the looks of it. Her eyes were a bright teal, and skin a pale white. "Hi, Miku-chan!" she greeted, also nodding at the pink woman with a smile. They exchanged greetings while Miki got everything set up. "The smoke might get in your face by the looks of it, so... you might want to change spots," she said, pouring the charcoal into the old grill Cul used for years.

She could see Miku staring at her in envy, eyes wide and hopeful. However, Miki wasn't going to fall for it, and shook her head so it was easily viewable from her spot way behind her. It was a gorgeous summer night and they weren't going to spend it taking out any fires Miku spewed out in the open.

"Oh, what's up?" Kaito yelled from inside, the windows opened to reveal what was going on inside. Miki turned her head to see who Kaito was greeting and squirted a little too much lighter fluid that some got on her clothes without her noticing. Smiling and chatting with everyone while holding up a bag of ice cream was none other than Nakajima Gumi.

She flicked a match into the grill and screamed when fire blazed into her face, her eyes burning from the smoke. Miku rapidly pulled her away and patted her all around to make sure she wasn't on fire and told her to go inside to wash her face. However, Miki could only writhe on the spot, her legs turning into jello from seeing green hair poke out from the window. "I'm.. I'm alright. Is my hair okay?" she asked, pulling on most likely burnt red strands. Miku inspected her before giving her a thumbs up, "Thank god..."

"Hey!" Cul yelled, poking her head through the window, eyes redder than usual. "Don't burn my damn house down!"

Miku nodded and urged Miki away from the towering fire, staring up at it in wonder. The pinkette chuckled to herself and threw in a few pieces of paper Miku had brought out to light. "Why don't we keep it this height for a while?" she suggested, getting Miku to cheer in excitement.

"I guess I'll go wipe off my face then," Miki said to the two who weren't listening at all. Miku might possibly found another pyromaniac to befriend. She gulped upon heading inside and avoided the curious stares from people she didn't know, most of them Gumi's friends.

Akaito pulled her back and patted her head, coughing from the smell, "Man! That smells like the time Kaito and I burnt a bunch of kittens on accident at our house!"

Everyone went quiet and Miki felt her face heat up, edging away from the other redhead to escape into the bathroom, staring at her blackened skin. Her hands were a little sore from the fire, but sticking them in cold water would probably help lots, so she did just that and sighed in relief, than proceeded to wipe down her face and arms.

A knock scared her, and she unlocked it to reveal, of course, a nervous Gumi. "Sorry, I just need something..." she said, quickly heading in to look around. Miki focused on getting the black stuff off of herself, and even lathered some soap to pat down with a towel.

"Do you know where she keeps... liquid nitrogen? Apparently she needs it for something _so cool_," Gumi asked, rolling her eyes. Miki bumped her knee into the cabinet under the sink, biting her lip to prevent embarrassing noises from coming out. Gumi stopped and opened it, carefully pulling it out with worried eyes. She gave Miki a glance before stepping out with a smile, "Thanks."

When she closed the door, she accidentally hit the back of Miki's elbow, and stopped to apologize when a nearly inaudible moan came out from the redhead's mouth, stopping her sentence. Both froze and Miki stared at her like a deer in headlights, then shut the door before she could say anything.

She hit her face with water several times before someone had to use the bathroom, forcing her outside.

Miku and the woman, whose name was Luka, enjoyed tossing all sorts of random things into the fire pit once Cul lighted it, not letting Miku touch anything. They ranged from hundreds of papers to balloons that popped and even a hamburger bun.

Miki could feel the eyes of Gumi penetrating her back, then heard her talk to her friends before they laughed; she almost shook in place had it not been for the small distraction of food and watching the twins have an eating contest with Cul's supervision.

"Hey," Gumi called from behind, holding a can of soda from the cooler. Unfortunately, Miki was sitting right in front of it and jumped, nearly squealing from the scare. "Sorry. Well, I was just wondering..." she scratched her head and looked around, green eyes trying to find the right wording.

Miku kept a close eye on them, but was more focused on seeing the fire grow and grow. The redhead gulped and nodded, urging her to go on. Now that she was this close to her, Miki's love and desire for Gumi grew, much like the fire Miku was tending to.

"So are you like... crushing on someone from the team?" she blurted, nearly yelling out the question. Gumi scratched her neck and shrugged, "I don't know, I just... it'd be weird if you aren't, since you're there all the time and all."

Having no answer, all Miki could do was shake her head, thinking up of a lie. "Oh, I just go there because I have a condition, that makes me unable to join, so... I just like watching!" she said, taking pride in her lie. Gumi seemed to believe it and shrugged, nodding and walking away. Since she forgot to close the cooler, the top came down and harshly hit Miki's shoulder blades, a semi loud groan coming out of her mouth.

She covered her mouth and saw Miku's eyes staring at her in a dull manner, than turning into mischievous little orbs that showed off her plans, forcing Miki to shudder. Cul was laughing at her in the background and the boys were too busy trying not to puke to notice. Everyone else stared at her in amusement and confusion, and she had to take out her phone to rant on her Twitter.

_My friends are asses. Luv them 5ever tho. #firepits_

* * *

_**AN:**_

Here is chapter one! I've had this saved and unfinished for... like, ever. So when I tried finding a document, this came up and I figured, why not finish and post it?

Besides, when I imagine Miki being all masochistic and stuff... my mind goes down the gutter. P:


End file.
